A Final Farewell
by dominosns
Summary: This popped into my head the other night so I think perhaps a little explanation is required. This takes place at the end of the Jack the Ripper dlc. My O/C Norah, Jacob's wife/partner has passed away some time before the autumn of terror (I haven't decided what happens to her yet!) My other works contain more info about Norah - please check them out. Thanks xx


This popped into my head the other night so I think perhaps a little explanation is required.

This takes place at the end of the Jack the Ripper dlc.  
My O/C Norah, Jacob's wife/partner has passed away some time before the autumn of terror (I haven't decided what happens to her yet!)

Thanks xx

He lay there; motionless on the stone cold floor of the cell. He wasn't even sure he could move if he wanted to.

The dim light flickered around him – or was it his consciousness leaving him once more.

In the distance he could hear the cries of the asylum's inmates. A man, howling in pain as he endured another torturous treatment. Then silence once more, only his own slow, steady heartbeat pounding in his ears.  
He ached. Oh God he ached. His whole body, his very being.  
Jack had taken no risks. He had made sure that his former mentor would not have the strength nor energy to attempt an escape.  
He let out a long breath allowing the darkness to take him once more.

 _"Don't..."_

He furrowed his brow, instantly regretting the small movement as pain shot through his head.

 _"Don't give up."_

Louder this time, it sounded both familiar and alien.

 _"That is not your way, Jacob Frye. That is not what you do!"_

Opening his good eye, Jacob could just make out a figure standing before him. A woman. Raising his head slightly, he watched as she moved closer, leaning forward until she knelt beside him.  
"N... Norah?" He shifted, pushing himself up into a slouched sitting position against the wall.  
"Shhh... stay..." She whispered, cool hand gently stroking his brow.  
"Norah..." He breathed, a pained smile creeping over his bloodied face. "Is this... Am I..."  
"No!" She shook her head firmly. "No, you will not give up! I will not let you!"  
"I failed, Norah." He whispered, closing his eye feeling her fingers combing through his hair as his head slipped on to her shoulder. "I couldn't stop him. I couldn't save them... like I couldn't save you..."  
"Shhh..." Her voice calm and gentle as she stroked his cheek.  
"I failed you all."  
"You never failed me Jacob. You saved me. What happened... it could not be helped. Some things in this world are beyond even your control my love." She chuckled softly. "Jack... he was beyond help. There was nothing more you could do. He was lost; his demons had him long before you showed him kindness."  
"I can't do it... I can't go on Norah. I've lost... everything. You... Evie... Jack... I don't even know where our son..."  
"Emmett is safe."  
"How can you know?" He looked up at her, eye searching a face he knew so well.  
"Have I ever told you wrong before, Mister Frye?"

He gave a low, pained chuckle.  
"I miss you..." He whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek and across her fingers.

"And I you, my love; more than you could possibly imagine. We will be together again, Jacob Frye, but now is not that time." She sniffed softly. "You will beat this. You will go on. You will raise our boy and see your nephews and nieces and grandchildren and you will be happy again! And when your time is due, when that moment comes; I will be here, waiting..."  
He weakly raised his hand, finding hers.  
"Promise me?"  
"I promise!" She lowered her head, brushing his forehead with her own. "Now, I must go."  
"Go? No! No don't! Don't leave me here..."  
"I have to. It is time... and listen... footsteps!"  
"No... not Jack..."  
"No, listen..." Her voice became more distant. "I love you, Jacob Frye, never forget..." Cold lips pressed to his forehead as her presence faded, his head lolling forward once more as another sound filled the empty space surrounding him.

Footsteps.

Close by. And an odd sliding sound.  
Suddenly the door creaked open, light from a lantern illuminated the room and the dragging sound continued. The door closed once more before slow, cautious footsteps approached and a figure dropped to their knees beside him.  
"Jacob!" Evie's voice bombarded his senses as her hand gently rest on his cheek raising his head as fearful eyes roamed over his face.  
Another clang and more footsteps approached before Freddy's voice, confused and desperate spoke up.  
"Miss Frye, what the hell happened here?" He stared at the body on the ground, gun poised ready to finish him off.  
"Nothing, Inspector. Nothing happened here." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Trust me, Jack the Ripper is dead."  
"Inspector!"  
More voices could be heard making their way through the corridors of the asylum's basement as Abberline lowered his weapon.  
"Now help me, Frederick. No one must ever know that Jack the Ripper was an assassin."  
"Inspector!" The other officers called once more. "The journalists are here."  
Grumbling to himself, Abberline stood a moment observing Evie gently cradling her brother before heading to the door.  
"I want those vultures gone this instant, is that clear!" He called out, closing the door and moving to her aid.  
Carefully, Evie shifted back looking down at Jacobs beaten and bloodied face as he slowly opened his good eye looking up at her.  
"It's over, Jacob. I'm here." She said softly, pulling him closer as he leaned in to her.  
"Over..." He muttered into her shoulder.


End file.
